


FIC EXCHANGE

by sarsarm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, important, prompts, read this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a prompt that you want filled? Read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC EXCHANGE

Hey guys, so i know these posts must be really annoying, but I was looking through my old 5sos one shots and realized that I would never have time to fill all the prompts you guys requested, despite how amazing they are. So, I went onto tumblr and found a fic exchange, where you can submit your prompts and get them filled. You will have to write a fic for someone else, of course, but it's worth it.  
Check it out!!  
http://5sos-fic-exchange.tumblr.com/post/116887643238/what-to-do


End file.
